1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rhenium coatings, and, more specifically, to deposition of rhenium on graphite and carbon—carbon composites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rhenium melts at a temperature of about 3200° C. and is quite oxidation resistant. These properties are required for survival in certain very demanding environments, such as in rocket nozzle applications. Fabrication of these components is currently accomplished using bulk rhenium, which is specially prepared, formed, and machined. The cost of producing such components in this manner is very high.